No es una cita
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Barry no entiende por qué Oliver creyó que era una cita...


Estaban en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Central City, y tenían una buena charla cuando Oliver comenzó a sentirse mal y le pidió al castaño que lo llevará a casa, pero Barry lo llevó a su departamento, donde apenas llegaron devolvió toda la cena en el baño.

-Lo siento-susurró el rubio intentando mantenerse en pie después de haber vomitado, se veía muy pálido y débil.

-Lo mejor es que te recuestes-dijo Barry guiandolo a su cama.

-Perdón-dijo al borde del llanto el arquero y el velocista jura que jamás lo había visto así.

-Fue una…-intentaba decir el corredor, pero Oliver puso la mano sobre su boca.

-Ni te atrevas-suspiró agotado y acomodándose en la cama-fue la peor cita del mundo-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Cita?-dijo el ojiverde sorprendido-pensé que…

Y ahí Oliver sólo cubrió su rostro con una almohada para ver si se lo tragaba la tierra o algo parecido, Barry no sabía que era una cita y él que había estado ansioso por la ocasión. Todo era muy similar a cuando ayudó a un muchacho en los baños de una heladería hace unos 20 años.

 _Él había entrado a lavarse las manos cuando escuchó que alguien lloraba. Sólo con 10 años se atrevió a asomarse a uno de los cubículos y vio a un pequeño de 6 años._

 _-Hola-saludó suave._

 _-Hola-susurró el niño de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes._

 _-¿Dónde están tus papás?-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza._

 _-No lo sé-susurró con el miedo plasmado en su rostro._

 _-Vamos por un helado-dijo mostrando su mano y el pequeño castaño la tomó. Salieron del baño y se sentaron en la mesa de los papás de Oliver._

 _-Quién es tu amigo Oliver-dijo su madre extrañada._

 _-Se perdió y…-pero antes de poder decir algo más llegaron los padres del niño._

 _-Lamentamos los problemas…-trató de hablar un hombre que suponían era el papá._

 _-Estábamos teniendo una cita como tú y mamá-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y todos rieron._

 _-No…-intentó negar el rubio pero su padre sólo le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada más, era suficiente por ahora._

No sabía cómo habría podido lidiar con ese pequeño si le hubiera aclarado que no era una cita, seguramente sería igual que como Barry intentaba hablar en ese momento.

-Me voy, disculpa las molestias y por cómo dejé tu baño-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-No tienes que…

-Olvida todo esto, por favor-dijo suave y sintió como un mareo le impedía caminar.

-Ven-susurró el castaño tomándolo por la cintura y poniéndolo en la cama-acuéstate-dijo ayudándole a acomodarse para luego quitarle los zapatos, en unos minutos el rubio se encontraba dormido y Barry se sentía culpable por negar que era una cita, él mismo lo vivió en una heladería cuando tenía apenas 6 años y se había perdido, no le dijo a nadie, pero escucho cuando el otro niño lo negó y se sintió muy mal.

-Ollie- murmuró recostandose a su lado y atrayéndolo por la cintura, luego de unos minutos también se durmió y en medio de la noche ambos enredaron sus piernas con las del otro, quedando sus rostros sólo a centímetros.

El primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente fue Oliver, quien se sentía desorientado y al abrir los ojos se sonrojo totalmente al tener a Barry tan cerca, quien comenzaba a despertar.

-Hey-susurro con voz ronca el castaño y el rubio no podía apartar su mirada de los labios del velocista, por lo que comenzó a acercarse a ellos lentamente, al ver que no se apartaba siguió avanzando. Pero comenzó a sonar su teléfono y luego el del castaño, ambos se miraron y decidieron obviar los aparatos y fue Barry quien se acercó, pero nunca nada era perfecto entre ellos.

-¡Barry levántate!-se escuchó la voz de Iris desde la puerta junto a unos golpes.

Oliver sólo se alejó y apartó del castaño, simplemente no estaban destinados a ser, aunque Felicity lo mataría cuando le dijera que se fue sin un beso y que ella perdería la apuesta que hizo con Thea, Digg y Roy.

\- Gracias por todo-dijo el rubio luego de ponerse los zapatos y tomar su chaqueta, camino a la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaba Iris ataviada en un traje ajustado y reluciente, Barry estaría más que encantado y él haciendo el ridículo.

-Oliver-susurro la morena.

-Hola Iris-dijo con una sonrisa forzada-Barry ya debe estar listo, pasa-dijo despejando el camino y cuando ella entró él caminó fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Justo fuera del edificio estaba su auto y Felicity estaba apoyada en él, se veía sonriente, pero él sólo hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y le pidió las llaves.

-No te ves en condiciones de manejar-dijo la rubia extrañada.

-Perdón-susurro suave y ella entendió.

-Debe ser broma-dijo incrédula.

-No, vámonos por favor, no me interesa ver cómo esos dos salen felices del edificio

-Explícame qué ocurrió-dijo seria.

-Te digo en el camino-dijo abordando el lado del copiloto mientras la rubia subía al lado del conductor.

-Bien-dijo ella encendiendo el auto, pero golpearon en la ventana de Oliver, quien la bajó completamente ya que Barry estaba ahí, justo afuera con su billetera en mano.

-Se te quedo esto-dijo el castaño con seriedad y el rubio la recibió.

-Gracias-murmuró suave y mirando al velocista, quien lucía nervioso, pero que de todos modos se aproximó a la ventana y unió sus labios con los del arquero, quien no supo responder.

Cuando se separaron sólo escuchó una cosa.

-Para la próxima yo elijo el restaurante-él sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y supo que lo que eligiera Barry estaría bien.


End file.
